Breasts Worth Fighting For (NSFW Tales)
This is the first episode of NSFW Tales! An erotic tale so sexy, it will leave you wanting more! Characters *Spark *Oboes Bi Transcript (Spark is walking at the street with a headband and a case of of swords) Oboes Bi: What's up, Spark? Spark: (shocked) What the- how'd you know my name!? Oboes Bi: (seductively) I know a lot of things. Spark: Uuuuhh. (starts to get an erection) Oboes: Damn, looks like my large breasts have passed their sin of seduction upon you. Well, if you want them, then you'll have to fight for them! Spark: (stops getting an erection and prepares to fight) Alright then! (Oboes whips out two katanas and does the "get over here" motion with her finger.) (Spark then whips out two katanas as he charges to Oboes Bi) (Oboes jumps into the air, over Spark and slashes him in the back.) (Spark actually slashes Oboes katana, as he roundhouses her away from him) Oboes: Shit that hurt! (Spark jump high into the air and charges at Oboes) Oboes: Now your going to get it! (She runs back towards him and jumps, swinging her sword in the direction of his face.) (Spark dodges the sword Oboes threw to the direction at and kicks her to the ground) (She lands boobs-first, cushioning her fall.) Oboes: Ha, I knew these would come in handy! (Spark lands and charges at Oboes leaving a large structure) (Oboes jumps high into the air, coming down at the speed of light, and crashing onto Spark leaving a giant crater.) Oboes: Looks like I got you cornered, Spark! Spark: (chuckles) You really are a karate master. Oboes: I'd say the same for yo- (She looks down to see that her breasts are resting on his pants.) (Spark starts to get a erection again) Oboes: Hmm. (smiles seductively) I think you've earned the pleasure of my soft breasts, karate-boy. (She zips down Sparks pants slowly, building sexual tension.) (Spark starts to get completely stunned, unable to move or talk) Oboes: Oh c'mon, this kind of thing hasn't happened to lil' old Sparkie before? (She starts taking his underwear off.) Spark: (chuckles) Yeah, your right. (Oboes looks at his erect penis.) Oboes: Wow, this thing is huge! Spark: (scratches the back of his hair) Yeah, I know what you mean. (Oboes removes her shirt, revealing her nice, round natural breasts.) Oboes: Time to get workin'! (Spark's penis gets more larger and with more veins) (She slides her breasts onto Spark's dick, as a little bit of pre-cum slides out.) Oboes: (smiling) A little excited, I see? Spark: Yeah. Oboes: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, and I know how to get maximum pleasure. (She starts slowly sliding her tits against Sparks dick.) Spark: Wait! you know how to- (starts moaning) (She starts rubbing and sliding faster.) Oboes: Oh yeah, moan for me! (Spark starts moaning more he gains pleasure) Oboes: Yes, YES! (Starts going faster.) Spill your cum, cum all over me! Oboes (in her head): This is the most fun I've had in years, although my frisky side has gotten the better of me... Oboes: Oboes: I can feel the cum rising! It's so warm! Spark: (speaks in head) Jesus fucking Christ! She's really making me fell amazing! I think I'm about to- (about to cum) (He comes all over Oboes' breasts, and her face) Oboes: Oh, it's like a fountain! I keeps pouring out! It...It tastes so good... Spark: (pants) That felt- pretty goddamn amazing! (Suddenly, Oboes rips off her skirt, exposing her vagina.) Oboes: I want you to do me one better! Spark: You're one! (hardens his dick and making it more veiny) Oboes: Just shove it in! Shove your slippery cock into me! (Spark shoves his dick inside Oboes' womb) Oboes: Uh! So large~ Shove it harder! Oboes (in head): Oh, fuck my normal side, I love sex so much! (Spark shoves his dick faster and more harder) Oboes: (panting) How did you get such a large cock? Spark: Hentai, it happens. Oboes: Ah, an avid masturbater I se- (She stops talking as she feels her vagina constricting around his cum-glazed cock.) Oboes (yelling, because of the sexual tension): Lesbian hentai...that...makes me want to...cu-cum! (Spark thrusts more faster as he is about to cum) Oboes: Let it all out into my vagina! I want to feel your cum inside me! Spark: Shit! I think I'm about to- Oboes: Let me guess, cum? Spark: Yeah. (Spark shoots massive amounts of cum inside Oboes) Oboes: Oh my god, It's so warm! So much warm, sticky cum! Spread it all over my face! Spark: (pants) Wow! That was- (shoots cum all over Oboes face) Oboes: Uh!~ It tastes so good...~ Spark: (pants) I mean't to say that was AMAZING! (Spark steps away from Oboes, but Oboes rushes forward and starts sucking on his cock.) Oboes: Mmmph! Spark: Hmmph! (speaks in head) Dammit I can't move my goddamn body! Oboes (in head): His cock is so big...so warm...makes me want to... (She slips her fingers into her vagina, and starts moving them around.) (Oboes bites down on his dick, making it spew warm cum onto the roof of her mouth.) Spark: Gah! (speaks in head) Dammit I can't move my body! (Spark prevents himself not to cum again) Oboes: What, no more warm cum? Spark: Sorry, I gotta go back to the old grind. EPILOGUE (Oboes is laying on her bed, masturbating.) Oboes: Oooh...that was the best cock I've had in years... (She sees an paper airplane fly into her room.) Oboes: What does this say? (She reads the paper. It reads: for a good time (and a good cock) call: 555-981-4289 (She flops back onto her bed, still masturbating.) Category:NSFW Category:December Releases Category:RP